The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor optical waveguide array and an array-structured semiconductor optical device, and in particular, a method of manufacturing a semiconductor optical waveguide array and an array-structured semiconductor optical device in which the array has a uniform optical device characteristic and the array is considerably minimized in size when compared with that of conventional technology.